


Saphael Sketch

by iknownamouse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Quick Digital Sketch, bad shading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse





	Saphael Sketch

A simple crosshatching sketch with bad shading, based on a Saphael playlist, I found here

[](http://kiki-f.tumblr.com/post/145316697009/quick-digital-sketch-based-on-a-cover-image-found)


End file.
